torn_bannersfandomcom-20200213-history
Uruz Vaala
Hay muchas historias sobre el Uruz Vaala y cómo surgió, incluyendo el que su nombre en dracónico ("viento que sopla bajo las cimas") sugiere que ha existido incluso desde los tiempos de los Grandes Dragones, siempre en las sombras. En términos generales el Uruz Vaala es una designación que acoge a todo tipo de forajidos y parias de la sociedad; gremios de asesinos y cofradías de ladrones son orgullosos portaestandartes del Uruz Vaala, pero lo mismo va para ermitaños y filósofos que tienen que huir cuando incomodan al poder en turno y, en las últimas fechas, también incluye a bandas de aventureros y compañías mercenarias. Básicamente, para poder alegar ser parte del Uruz Vaala, lo único que se necesita es no atenerse a las normas de la sociedad y ganarse la vida de forma poco ortodoxa. Historia La primera instancia del Uruz Vaala fue una organización clandestina de dragones menores que resentían la rígida jerarquía de castas del Imperio de los Dragones, y se rumora que fueron los responsables de que los dioses aprendieran a forjar armaduras terrenales para manifestarse en el mundo y derrocar a los Grandes Dragones. El nombre persistió durante la era oscura en que el Imperio perdió control de todos sus antiguos dominios, dando pie a la era de los mortales y a sus dioses. El Uruz Vaala se convirtió entonces en una organización de sabios que buscaban recolectar todo el conocimiento de los dragones para preservarlo para cuando la sociedad fuese más receptiva de lo bueno que dejó el Imperio. No existen registros de actividad por parte de ninguna organización que se identificara como Uruz Vaala durante un par de siglos, hasta que un príncipe filósofo de una de las ciudades de la Liga proclamó a viva voz ser parte de esta sub-sociedad al momento en que huía luego de que su reino fuera invadido por sus vecinos. En esos años, "Uruz Vaala" llegó a simbolizar a la resistencia a los nuevos soberanos, pero pronto fue tomada por grupos mucho menos idealistas que usaron esta bandera para justificar sus crímenes. El presente En el presente, el Uruz Vaala es un secreto a voces al mismo tiempo que es un mito. La población honesta lo considera un bonito y romántico cuento y no tiene idea del alcance de su realidad. A diferencia de los ciudadanos comunes, toda persona que viva fuera de los márgenes de la sociedad sabe que el Uruz Vaala es real, y se rige por sus propios códigos de honor entre ladrones. Lo más cercano que tiene este submundo a un cuerpo gobernante es el Festival de las Linternas Sordas, pero fuera de eso, las reglas no escritas se transmiten de maestro a aprendiz, de contacto a agente, y principalmente en forma de cuentos, corridos y baladas que los bardos cantan en las esquinas y en las tabernas, siendo estos el principal medio de comunicación y convocatoria entre los grupos que se identifican con el Uruz Vaala. Gremios criminales: Las cofradías de ladrones, gremios de asesinos, tripulaciones piratas, bandas de asaltantes y organizaciones contrabandistas son los miembros más numerosos del Uruz Vaala, y muchos se vanaglorian de ser los huesos y la sangre de este submundo. El sentido de pertenencia no evita que haya guerras sangrientas por territorios entre distintas bandas, pero el Uruz Vaala garantiza que no se extiendan a la población civil y la violencia permanezca principalmente en las sombras. Los criminales le tienen cierto respeto a los demás miembros del submundo debido a su utilidad y como fuente de trabajo. Sabios proscritos: Los "sabios proscritos" son aquellas personas que se han dedicado a estudiar diversas áreas de la magia, ciencia o filosofía, pero que por alguna razón no pertenecen a ningún círculo académico prestigioso o decente. Carecen de toda organización pero siempre hay un par en cualquier asentamiento. Pueden ser desde humildes conserjes de una gran biblioteca que leyeron todos los libros que estuvieron a su alcance, filósofos echados a patadas de algún instituto por sus teorías heréticas, o hechiceros que se ocultan de la ley por haber realizado experimentos prohibidos. Bandas mercenarias: Los mercenarios caminan por la delgada línea que divide la legitimidad del mundo del Uruz Vaala, ya que su fuente de ingresos proviene por lo general de comerciantes respetables, o nobles que prefieren pagar sus servicios a entrenar y equipar a su propia milicia. Muchos mercenarios no se sienten parte del Uruz Vaala, especialmente si se emplean para clientes "legítimos", pero eventualmente necesitan algo del bajo mundo, y es cuando se dan cuenta de que son miembros hechos y derechos. Bandas de aventureros: Muchas ciudades estado emiten Patentes de Corso que permiten que aventureros viajen por la maleza matando monstruos y explorando ruinas sin que autoridades locales los molesten, siempre y cuando paguen sus cuotas. Debido a esta peligrosa forma de vida, muchos aventureros ya eran miembros del Uruz Vaala antes de iniciar sus carreras, e inducen a los compañeros que ganen que provengan de orígines menos cuestionables. Casas transportistas: Una mezcla entre mercenarios y aventureros, las casas transportistas son bandas de guerreros y exploradores que prestan sus servicios a comerciantes y nobles que desean trasladar bienes a través de tierras peligrosas. Muchas casas tienen puestos de vanguardia y suministros en varios puntos a lo largo de varias rutas, y a menudo hay aldeas enteras que pertenecen o dependen de una casa transportista para su mismísima existencia. El apego entre las casas y el resto del Uruz Vaala varía caso por caso, desde aquellas que respetan las leyes de la hospitalidad y acogen a otros miembros sin importar sus historiales, hasta aquellas que prefieren no involucrarse con los miembros más peligrosos del submundo. Órdenes ideológicas: Ya sean religiosas, monásticas o de caballería, hay ciertas órdenes que obedecen a ideales no muy bien aceptados por el grueso de la población. Pueden ser monjes que entrenan asesinos, sacerdotes de dioses de los ladrones, etc. Grupos Las Alas Rotas: Se rumora que existe una orden de vigilantes y asesinos desde el inicio del Uruz Vaala, que vigilan a todos los grupos que invocan pertenencia al submundo y se aseguran que se obedezcan las tradiciones de honor y respeto entre forajidos. Cuando un jefe criminal amanece muerto luego de atentar contra la familia de un rival, o cuando un contrabandista estafa a un ladrón principiante y descubre que a la mañana siguiente le cortaron las manos, es cuando vuelan los rumores de que las Alas Rotas actuaron de nuevo. El Festival de las Linternas Sordas: 'Nombre de una especie de consejo que solo se reúne cuando la situación lo amerita; lo componen los líderes de los mayores gremios y hermandades criminales de las ciudades estado, e incluye a ladrones, asesinos, piratas, bandidos, contrabandistas, pordioseros y demás baja calaña. Solo se han convocado tres Festivales en los últimos diez años, principalmente para resolver conflictos entre bandas, pero se cree que lleva existiendo varios siglos. Organizar los Festivales está a cargo de la Hermandad de los Harapos, los pordioseros de la metrópolis, pero no detentan ninguna autoridad sobre el concilio fuera de tener a un representante. Backgrounds Los siguientes antecedentes representan opciones para personajes que quieran iniciar sus carreras como parte o asociado del Uruz Vaala ''(Dado que son cuestiones de reglas, los detalles los escribiré en inglés). ''Algunos backgrounds que se prestan bien a personajes del Uruz Vaala son Criminal, Guild Artisan(Merchant) y Entertainer. 'Aprendiz Proscrito (Outlaw Apprentice) Por alguna razón te reclutaste como ayudante y aprendiz de un sabio forajido, quien entre borracheras te ha estado educando en algunos secretos no disponibles a estudiantes normales. Skills: Deception, any one Int-based skill. Language: Draconic, one other 'Feature: Forbidden Knowledge' Your master rambles about great many things, and this includes some knowledge that might prove dangerous to your health should you reveal it or give you incredible leverage if you know how to use it; this can be from the True Name of a demon lord, blackmail material on prominent academic figures whom your master pissed off, the possible existence of a powerful artifact, etc. Work with the DM to figure out what kind of forbidden knowledge you possess. 'Rasgos sugeridos' An outlaw apprentice is both driven by curiosity and survival, and is often greedy about knowledge and lore as a master can give tantalizing glimpses of a greater world. 'Informante (Informant)' El Uruz Vaala te entrenó o contrató para que salieras al mundo y regresaras con información. Más que un espía, eres un centinela que permanece en su puesto y avisa a otros sobre cosas que puedan interesarles. Skills: Investigation, Insight Tools: Forgery kit Language: Choose one 'Feature: Whistleblower' While not fully versed in Thieves' Cant, you were trained to recognize the signs and symbols of the Uruz Vaala and can locate contacts in any settlement where the underworld has a presence. You can expect to be paid for any information you have about your travels and discovery, with payment proportionate to the importance of your information. You can be directed to free or cheap lodging for you and your traveling companions, but you are advised not to tell them why you have so much clout with innkeepers. 'Rasgos sugeridos' Uruz Vaala informants have very light ties to the underworld, but do have some sense of obligation or duty to report what they find in their everyday life. 'Ala Rota (Tornwing)' Eres el corazón del Uruz Vaala, entrenado en secreto para mantener el orden y el honor entre criminales y malvivientes, conocedor de los antiguos secretos del submundo y enviado en una misión de por vida. Skills: Deception, Insight Tools: Poisoner's kit Language: Draconic 'Feature: Ancient Brotherhood' You know the true roots of the Uruz Vaala, and are branded as one of its enforcers. After spending a day in any one settlement, you become aware of how the Uruz Vaala functions locally, learning about its balance of power and general politics. Your familiarity deepends the more time you spend there. After a week, you are also aware of other Tornwings who also become aware of you, and may contact you to bring you up to speed on the local situation and are generally welcoming. You bear a brand that marks you as a Tornwing somewhere in your body, and this brand carries weight even among the dragonborn who originally founded the Uruz Vaala, centuries ago. Rasgos sugeridos Tornwings are duty-bound to keep a bizarre code that allows criminals to prey on the weak, but in moderation so as not to attract the full force of the law upon the entire criminal comunity. Most Tornwings are motivated by honor among thieves, and by the bonds of brotherhood among the marginalized. Category:Facciones Category:Backgrounds